Threesome
A threesome commonoly refers to sexual activity that involves three people at the same time. When sexual activity is centred on one on the threesome, then the activity may be described as a bang gang of the person. "Threesome" can also refer to love triangle, athree-way romantic relationship. Though a threesome most commonoly is applied to a casual sexual activivty of three participants, it maty also be found in a long-term domestic relationship, such as polyamory or ménage à trois. A threesome is a common element of sexual fantasy. It is commonly despicted in pornography, but very rarely in mainstream cinema. A threesome is a form of group sex, but involving only three people. It may occur more frequently in private situations, such as spontaneous sexual activity among three friends, or arranged in a community of like-minded swingers or planned as a once-only expreince,and rarely in anonymous settings, such as at orgies or other sex parties. Among swinging couples, one of the two partners is often the driving force and the other is more passive-supportive of the addiction of addictional sex parties. Some couples use a threesome as a way to develop a love triangle (méange à trois). Types The poeple involved ina threesome ay have any combination of gender and sexual orinetation. Each participant may engage in any type of sex acts with one or both of the thers, such as sexual intercourse, oral sexn anal sex, or mutual masturbation. One of more of the particiants may engae in autoerotic sexual activity, such as masturbation, possibly without physical contact with the other participants. it is a matter of subjective definition whether participation of a third person without contact constitutes a threesome. This ma relate to fetishes such as voyeurism or cuckolding. ''L''ucky Pierre is slang for a person performing both receptive and insertve anal and/or vaginal sex simultaneously during a threesome, being positioned between the two partners. Sex postions Threesome sexual activity may take place in a number of sex positions, for example the following : A heterosexual threesome may involve two men and a woman, or one amn and two women - that is, two men having sex with a woman (for example, in double penetration), or two women and a man. A bisexula threesome may involve a man having sex with a man and a woman, the woman having sex with a aman and a woman, or all three having sex wih each other. A homosexual threesome would involve either three men or three women. Other possibilities are possible, such as a man having sex with twom women, who engage in lesbian sex with each other. Safety As with all other forms of sexual activity, exchange of bodily fluids and contact of mucous memebranes during a threesome may lead to the transmission of sexually transmitted infections. To ensure full efficacy when using barrier protection, care shoul be taken that neither side of a condom, female condom, dental dam, or medical glove contacts more than one partner's mucous membranes.Additionally, one shoul be aware that hands and sex toys can spread fluids between partners. See also *Gang bang *Group sex *Polamory *Swinging Category:Group sex Category:Casual sex Category:Sex positions